


An Unusual Decoration

by elenilote



Series: It's a kind of magic [7]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Kittens, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 06:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenilote/pseuds/elenilote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginger has gone missing</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unusual Decoration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashyraine](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ashyraine).



> For my dearest sister Ashley. It's her early Christmas present.

“Ginger! Giingeer...where is that blasted cat!”

Danny was at his wits' end, they’d been searching for at least an hour already and nothing. She had disappeared earlier when they had been distracted with preparing for the weekend’s Solstice celebrations. Anders had been called to the clinic for a refugee woman with a difficult birth, Lirana’s face had been serious when she came for him, apparently the baby had a small chance of survival and the mother none at all without Anders. Danny, Orana and Sandal were left with the work of getting the house ready.

He’d looked everywhere, under the bed, in the wardrobe - even in the bathroom. They’d coordinated their efforts after a while, so that whenever one of them had searched a room they would close the door so she wouldn’t wander in afterwards. And nothing, _no_ sign of her.

The rest of the day passed in much the same fashion with Danny’s nerves being well and truly frayed from waiting for Anders’s return and how in the world was he going to explain Ginger’s disappearance. It was almost midnight when Anders returned, looking exhausted and haggard. He shook his head slightly as Danny looked at him questioningly - it hadn’t gone well then. It was enough to break Danny’s heart a little, as every time Anders was upset for any reason. _He tries so hard to save everyone, and then he blames himself when he cannot. And I cannot even take care of a blighted cat._

Danny bit his lip in indecision, should he tell Anders right away or wait until later? Anders made his way to the library and Danny followed. He paused in the doorway for a moment and just watched as Anders shucked off his coat, flung it on the chair and walked over to stand by the fireplace, leaning on the mantel with his head in his arms.

“Honey…you look shattered. Let me run you a bath and we’ll go to bed early? I’ll show you the decorations tomorrow, okay?” Danny called softly from the doorway.

But then his attention was diverted by rustling from the Yule tree in the corner of the room. They’d put it up earlier in the day and its sweet smell filled the room. Danny had enchanted a string of glass beads and they’d strung it on the branches, just something to lighten the darkness this time of the year. But, now that he looked again there was something...decidedly not belonging to the tree sitting on one of the branches. He stepped closer and well, there she was - right there in the tree!

“Ginger! Why you...you devious minx! You’ve been hiding here the whole day haven’t you! I’ve been going crazy looking for you and you...” Danny stopped and looked around to see Anders laughing and shaking his head.

“Oh baby, don’t tell me you’ve spent the _whole_ day looking for her? She came here before I left, I could have told you this would be her favourite spot, cats like to hide. Oh Maker, this made me feel so much better…oh come here,” he stepped closer and pulled Danny into his arms, “I think I would love a bath and early bed tonight, I would like that very much indeed.”


End file.
